nias_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Gillian Scott/Tumblr
Gillian was born in Los Angeles, California to Cassidy Parrish and Gordon Scott on January 15, 1996. She was a surpise to her parents. Her mother previously had difficultly conceiving and her conception came after all of her mother's similarly aged peers already had kids. She was an only child, but she was always accompanied by her cousins, because most of her relatives lived within a thirty minute radius of where she lived. Gillian's parents were extremely uptight and rigid with their daughter. They both came from wealthy families and were more that a little bit obsessed with image. They both loved their daughter, but often couldn't show it in the way she needed. They never really said "I love you" to her, but preferred to show their affection by buying nice clothing and toys. Her aunts and uncles, and their kids, were slightly more relaxed and thus Gillian spent most of her free time with them. Gillian's aunts and uncles were her parents' younger siblings, and had less of a standard to uphold than Gillian's parents. Surrounded by many cousins, many of them older than her by a few years, Gillian never had to learn how to make friends. She simply went over to one of their hosues whenever she felt lonely. Gillian idolized her older cousins. She desperately wanted to be like them and saw herself as boring in comparison. When she was 9, Gillian asked her parents to let her pick up an instrument, so that she could impress one of her cousins who had picked up the electric guitar. Her parents let her begin the violin. Despite her initial thoughts that the violin was boring, Gillian kept these to herself and faithfully went to lessons. She eventually grew to enjoy playing the violin and want to make a life out of it. When she was 11, Gillian's father got a new job in Barfield and thus took the family away. It was the closest Gillian had gotten to a temper tantrum since toddlerhood, screaming and crying and refusing to go. Gillian had difficulty talking to the other kids in school and had become practically dependent on her cousins for social interactions. She couldn't bear to go. However, eventually, Gillian's mother convinced her that the move to Barfield wouldn't be all bad, and thus she went. Gillian spent middle and high school in Barfield. Because of her lack of social skill, Gillian dove into her studies for the first time and further into the violin, eventually becoming first chair violin in both middle and high school orchestra. Her first chair status made it easier for her to talk to people as a result of a common interest, and thus Gillian made some of her first friends in Barfield. Gillian was a good student all throughout high school. People either knew her as the violin girl or the smart girl. However, none of them really knew her, and Gillian had trouble opening up to what friends she did have. In senior year, Gillian began applying for colleges. Around this time, Gillian's father got a job transfer and wanted to move the family to Georgia. Not wanting to start over twice, in a new college and a new place to come home for the summers, Gillian decided to move out of her parent's home and stay in Barfield for college. She found someone looking for a roomate in Barfield and moved in with them. She went to community college to save money for rent for her first two years, and then transferred to the University of Barfield afterward. She is double majoring in psychology and music, and hopes to become a music teacher in the future. Right how, she works at a clothing store organizing merchandise in order to earn money for rent and food. ---- Gillian is a difficult person to talk to. She is kind but very emotionally distant. She has difficultly opening up about her feelings and talking about her life. She has an extreme desire to please people, often not expressing her opinions on a certain subject unless she's passionate about it. Gillian believes in honesty and thus prefers to say nothing instead of lying about herself. Gillian is insecure in her own identity, often wishing she was someone else instead. Her insecurity translates in how she interacts with people on a day to day basis. She means well, but she often says awkward and strange things, turning off the exact people she tries to impress. Despite all of her flaws, Gillian is a very kind person, if not slightly uptight. She gives her all to who she thinks of as her people and would do anything for them. Gillian is an extremely passionate and hardworking person, often giving her all into what she's been told to do, no matter how mundane the task at hand may seem. When it comes to talking about something Gillian is passionate about, such as music, she'll often start rambling and then stop herself mid-tangent in order to keep her cool.